Five times Noah didn't approve of Kurt's dates
by Whiteghost37
Summary: ..& one time he did. AU where Kurt and Noah are brothers. Read description inside. Enjoy!


**Full Title: **5 times Noah didn't approve of Kurt's dates, and one time he did**  
>Summary: <strong>AU, where Kurt and Puck are brothers **  
>Warnings: <strong>AU, OOC(maybe) and slight language **  
>Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I wish it did<strong>

_**Author's Note:**__**This is an AU where Kurt and Puck are step-brothers. Kurt has never been in love with Finn and I killed of Mrs. Hummel earlier than in the show (I think..) to fit my plot. And the jocks are nice. I think you can understand the rest by reading the story. Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Noah Puckerman was very protective of his family. He was almost worse than Burt when it came to Kurt's dates, and if he was like this now he didn't even want to imagine how he would be when Sarah, his and Kurt's little sister, started to date.

Noah's mom and Kurt's dad had started seeing each other when he and Kurt had been eight years old, one year after Mrs. Hummel's tragic death. When the boys had been ten their parents had married each other. Sarah had been born a year later, making their family complete. They were a happy family and very closed-knitted. And it was thanks to Noah that Kurt wasn't bullied, the bullies had even become his Kurt's (and Noah's) friends after a while. No one dared messing with Kurt or any of his friends. McKinley High was mostly free from bullying these days.

This was why Noah stood in the doorway, staring down at the freckled shortie who requested Kurt's presence:  
>"And you are?"<br>"Harold," the shortie answered.  
>"What do you want?"<br>"I'm taking Kurt for a date."  
>"And who gave you permission to do that?"<br>Shortie clearly didn't understand as he just stared at Noah with a dumbfounded expression on his face:  
>"I… I asked Kurt and he said yes," Shortie stammered.<br>"Oh, I see. Hold on for a sec." Noah said and slammed the door in Shortie's face.  
>He walked up the stairs to Kurt's room. The door was a little bit open and Noah could hear laughter from the inside. He peeked inside and saw Kurt and Sarah playing with Sarah's Barbie dolls. Kurt was dressed up in a white shirt with a black vest over it and black pants to complete the ensemble. On his feet he had a pair of shiny black shoes and he looked perfect, with neat hair and shiny blue eyes.<br>Noah smiled a bit, but it soon turned into a stormy expression: There his brother sat, one of the most perfect beings who walked the earth. And downstairs, outside the door, stood a freckled Shortie, looking for all the world like he just came from football practice and couldn't even bother to comb his hair, thinking he had some sort of _right_ to date Kurt. Hah, dream on Shortie.

Noah walked down the stairs and once again and opened the door, giving Shortie a death-glare:  
>"Kurt's not home. Sorry." He didn't even bother to hide the sarcasm as he spoke the last word.<br>Then he slammed the door shut, locked it and went upstairs. He went into Kurt's room and plunked himself down next to Kurt, who looked up:  
>"Noah, was that the door? Who..?"<br>"There was some odd short dude who was looking for you…"  
>"Yes, Harold. Did you let him in?"<br>"Au contraire, brother dearest. He's a loser who doesn't deserve you."  
>"But, Noah!" Kurt whined while pouting, looking utterly adorable.<br>"Big brother knows best Kurt. Now, let's go and watch a movie."  
>Kurt glared at him; Noah just smiled and ruffled his hair. Kurt huffed, but didn't protest any further, knowing it was useless when Noah was in protective-mode.<p>

* * *

><p>2.<p>

The Pummelman family had just sat down to eat when the doorbell rang. Noah, who was the closest, got up and opened. There outside stood a really blonde guy, he had long blonde hair and a really big nose. His lips were really thin and he looked, in Noah's opinion, like a snob.  
>"I'm here to pick up Kurt," The Snob said.<br>"I don't think so," Noah answered.  
>Just then he heard someone walking up behind him:<br>"Peter, what..?"  
>"Why aren't you dressed up?" The Snob, aka Peter, asked.<br>"Dressed up for what?" Kurt asked, obviously confused.  
>"For our date."<br>"Peter, we said we'd go on a date on Friday, not in the middle of the week."  
>"Well, I don't have time then. Dress up and let's go," Peter said, in a really demanding tone.<br>"I don't think so."  
>"You'll do as I say!" Peter snarled, he reminded Noah of a rabid dog.<br>"Burt, could you get the shotgun?" Noah called into the kitchen.  
>The Snob paled, and before Burt had answered, he was gone. Noah smirked and shut the door. Then he put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and led him back into the kitchen. Kurt gave him a grateful smile before they sat down.<p>

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Noah and the gang (= the Gleeks and the jocks) were walking into the house when Sarah ran up to them:  
>"Shh, you have to be quiet," she whispered.<br>"And why is that, princess?" He whispered back and swung his little sister up in his arms.  
>"'Cause Kurt and his boyfriend are making out," Sarah giggled quietly.<br>"What boyfriend?" Noah asked while exchanging baffled looks with the others.  
>They hurried into the living room where Kurt sat in the couch with his back to the gang. A guy Noah had never seen before sat next to him, only the back of his head, which was covered in blue hair, visible:<br>"Kurt?"  
>Kurt turned around, a surprised look on his face:<br>"Noah? Guys? What are you doing here?"  
>"We thought you were sick, you left so early," Mercedes explained.<br>"Well, yeah. I mean… I didn't feel so good and went home early. Then John came to surprise me and took care of me," Kurt said, looking a bit embarrassed.  
>"I see." Noah answered, eyes wandering to the blue-haired guy who had yet to turn around.<br>Right on cue Blue-hair turned around, staring at them all with equally blue eyes:  
>"Hi, I'm John…"<br>"And I'm Noah. Kurt's big brother. These guys are Kurt's very overprotective friends. How long have you two been together?" Noah interrupted, piercing Blue-hair with a murderous stare.  
>"Um…er… well," Blue-hair stammered, looking nervous.<br>"You should leave John. Thank you for taking care of me," Kurt said with a small smile.  
>Blue-hair nodded and got up from the couch. He smiled at Kurt and bent forward to give him a kiss, but Noah's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Soon, Blue-hair was out of the house and the gang turned towards Kurt who glared at Noah:<br>"What was wrong with him?" He asked in a demanding tone.  
>"He was totally taking advantage of you. Look at you, you're pale and sweating. Your eyes are glassy and you're trembling. Yet your shirt is open and you're bruised from kissing, when you should be covered in blankets and resting." Noah said while some of the girls went into the kitchen to make some broth for Kurt and find some snacks for Sarah who went with them.<br>"Oh… I didn't think of that." Kurt said, shivering a little.  
>Noah sighed and shook his head a little, then he tucked Kurt in and made sure he was comfortable. Kurt smiled a bit and thanked the girls when they put a bowl of broth at the coffee table. Then he promptly fell asleep while the others made themselves comfortable on the living room floor.<p>

* * *

><p>4.<p>

Noah woke with a start and stared wildly around him. What had woken him? He got out of bed and stepped out of his room. He could hear whispering when he got closer to Kurt's room.  
>Burt and Noah's mom was away to visit a distant relative of Noah's. So it was Noah who was the man of the house while they were away.<br>With a small growl Noah slammed the door open. Kurt was standing by the window and talking to a guy who was outside of the window. Outside. Of. The. Fucking. Window! They were both staring at Noah now though, eyes comically wide on both of them. With another growl he walked up to Kurt and pulled him away from the window. He glared at the unfamiliar guy who was standing outside of said window. It was a rather muscular fellow with a slender face. It was the eye patch that sent of warning bells in Noah's head though.  
>"I suggest you leave now, and I'd prefer it if you never came back." Noah said calmly, but his eyes were stormy.<br>Eye-patch gave him a grin and disappeared from sight. Shortly after Noah heard the roar of a motorcycle and saw Eye-patch driving off, without a helmet on. Well, that explained what had woken him then, the roar of a motorcycle.  
>Without a word he slung Kurt over his shoulder and walked into his own room. There he threw Kurt down on the bed:<br>"I don't trust you in your room anymore. Until our parents get back, you'll sleep here. And if I see any other crazy bikers near this house I will lock you up, in the attic. Understood?"  
>Kurt nodded meekly and lay down in bed. Noah just shook his head and lay down beside him. Oh well, he knew where the shotgun was if need be.<p>

* * *

><p>5.<p>

The guy on the doorstep looked, well… dangerous. He wore leather pants that were torn at several places and a black t-shirt, also torn. His arms face and other visible patches of skin were covered in scars. Not covered completely, but enough to worry. On his wrists he wore leather bracelets and he was pierced; in the ear, the eyebrow and the bottom lip:  
>"'Sup? I'm here for Kurt," his voice was raspy and hoarse.<br>"Yeah… I don't think so buddy," Noah answered and slammed the door shut.  
>He locked the door and turned around and almost jumped in fright. There was Kurt, shaking his head and rolling his eyes:<br>"You want me to stay single, don't you?"  
>"If that's your best choice, then yeah."<br>Kurt just rolled his eyes again.

* * *

><p>+1<p>

This time Noah actually knew about Kurt's date, needless to say he was the first at the door when the doorbell rang. Outside stood a guy; short but not too short, his hair was gelled and his eyes were honest. He wore a suit that seemed to be of good quality and in his left hand was a bouquet of flowers, lilies, Kurt's favorites:  
>"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson." He said while sticking out his right hand.<br>Noah shook it and asked Blaine to come in.  
>"You're Noah I presume?" Blaine asked with a polite smile, his teeth were the whitest Noah had ever seen:<br>"Yes I am."  
>"Nice to meet you. Kurt talks about you a lot."<br>"I see."  
>Just then Kurt arrived, looking as perfect as ever. Blaine shone up and gave Kurt the flowers. Kurt thanked him with a blinding smile and a peck on the cheek. Then he turned towards Noah:<br>"So, do you approve?"  
>Noah looked over Blaine again and then looked at Kurt, who gave him his best puppy eyes:<br>"Fine… Yes, I approve. Go, have fun, before I change my mind."  
>Both boys smiled at him and Kurt gave him a quick hug before the two of them almost ran out the door.<br>Noah sighed. No one would ever be good enough for Kurt, and Noah would always keep a close watch. But Blaine was damn close to be perfect for Kurt. But if he ever made Kurt unhappy, Noah would make sure he lived to regret it.

He took out his cell phone and called Finn, telling him to gather the guys and told him where and when. Hey, just because he approved didn't mean he'd let them go on a date alone. Kurt was his little brother after all, it was his duty to guard Kurt. And no one could say he didn't take his duty seriously.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em>Final Note: I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, but I hope you liked it anyway. This idea attacked me when I was writing another Fanfiction, so I had to write it 'cause it wouldn't leave me alone. Tell me what you think?<br>__**Oh yeah. If you leave a review there are no guarantees I can answer, since the link to that doesn't always work for me. So I thank you in advance. Thanks!**_


End file.
